October 10, 2012 Main Event results
The October 10, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the HP Pavilion At San Jose in San Jose, California on October 9, 2012. Summary The second episode of WWE Main Event continued to make Wednesday nights on ION Television the latest destination for high-octane WWE action. The featured contest pit bitter rivals Randy Orton and Big Show at odds with one another in a rematch from their recent No. 1 Contender's Match on SmackDown. Plus, Kofi Kingston battled Michael McGillicutty, and WWE Main Event's first title match was made for next week! Based on their respective interviews before the contest, there was no love lost between The World's Largest Athlete and WWE's Apex Predator. The bitter rivalry intensified on SmackDown two weeks prior, when Big Show defeated Orton in a World Heavyweight Title No. 1 Contender's Match. The World's Largest Athlete took advantage of an attack by Alberto Del Rio before that match, injuring The Viper's ribs. On WWE Main Event, though, Orton struck with a fast-paced offense to keep Big Show reeling.The rib injury soon came into play, however, with a powerful blow from the giant stopping Orton's momentum. Big Show's strategy was effective in keeping The Viper on defense throughout the contest. Orton's injured ribs seemed to be easy targets for the massive fists of The World's Largest Athlete, and though WWE's Apex Predator managed to execute an impressive DDT from the third rope, his gigantic opponent was able to roll out of the ring following an RKO. Relentless, Orton attempted a second RKO at ringside, but Big Show resisted, tossing Orton into the side of the ring with his ribs absorbing the impact. Reeling in pain, Orton's ribs became the target of a series of huge elbow drops and two Colossal Clutches before Big Show secured the victory with a chokeslam. Third-generation Superstar Michael McGillicutty set out to prove his mettle against former Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston in each Superstar's debut on WWE Main Event. McGillicutty's strategy proved sound as he immediately displayed his aggression and desire to keep the high-flying Kingston grounded. Though McGillicutty appeared to have the match fully under control, his more experienced opponent found an opening to put his resilience and agility to work. With the tables turning in his favor, Kingston built momentum as the WWE Universe inside the HP Pavilion rose to their feet. Although McGillicutty barely ducked Trouble in Paradise, Kingston's quickness allowed him to rebound with the SOS and secure the victory. After the amicable split with his tag team partner R-Truth, Kingston is back on track for success in singles competition. Following his impressive victory against Michael McGillicutty, Kofi Kingston was confronted by Intercontinental Champion – and WWE Main Event commentator – The Miz. Claiming he is responsible for making Kingston “relevant” following their altercation during “Larry King Now” on Raw, The Awesome One challenged the Ghana, West Africa, native to a match any time, anywhere. Kingston accepted so long as Miz agreed to defend the Intercontinental Championship next week on WWE Main Event! WWE Main Event is Wednesday night's hottest trending topic and the WWE Universe can certainly expect the unexpected. Results ; ; *The Big Show defeated Randy Orton (15:18) *Kofi Kingston defeated Michael McGillicutty (2:23) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Big Show v Randy Orton Main Event 10.10.12.1.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.2.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.3.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.4.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.5.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.6.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.7.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.8.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.9.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.10.jpg Kofi Kingston v Michael McGillicutty Main Event 10.10.12.11.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.12.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.13.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.14.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.15.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.16.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.17.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.18.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.19.jpg Main Event 10.10.12.20.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #2 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events